Облачный город
Облачный город - тибаннагазовая добывающая колония на планете Беспин, построенная приблизительно в 400 до ЯБ Корпорацией Инком по заказу, кореллианца по происхождению, эксцентричного Лорда Экклессиса Фигга, примерно тогда когда Дарт Руин основал Новую Империю Ситов. Парящий с помощью огромных репульсоров встроенных в изогнутый каркас высоко в облаках Беспина, приблизительно в 60 км над поверхностью газового гиганта, Облачный город являлся плавающей столицей искушенной красоты и политической свободы. Облачный город существует не только как добывающая колония, извлекающая ценный газ Тибанна из глубин гигантской планеты, но, как и заповедник для тех, кто пробует избежать суматохи, охватившей галактику. Кроме добычи газа, Облачный город известен как роскошный курорт и центр торговли, примечательный своими роскошными отелями, казино, в которых, как правило, играют в различные версии сабакка, и торговыми комплексами. Газодобывающая промышленность этой далекой колонии с населением приблизительно в 6 миллионов существ составляет лишь ничтожную долю общегалактического рынка газа Тибанна. Характеристики thumb|left|250pxПервоначально плавающий комплекс, Облачный город был немногим больше, чем завод по добыче и переработке газа Тибанна, служивший Фиггу форпостом в течение многих лет, пока медленно не развивалась в космополитический центр. С открытием магазинов, ресторанов и, конечно же, казино, Облачный город, в конечном счете, стал популярным курортом вдоль всего Кореллианского Торгового Хребета. По своей форме город доскообразный, 16,2 километра в диаметре и 17,3 километра высотой, сверху покрытый круглыми посадочными платформами и возвышающимися шпилями, стиль которых подобен классическому Альдераанскому. Снизу свисает огромный вертикальный реакторный стержень, который заканчивается выпуклым коконом - реактором. Внутренние коридоры и площади выкрашены белыми или кремовыми цветами, что в добавок к архитектурному решению города, создает у приезжих иллюзию открытого пространства, тогда как, на самом деле, он представляет собой замкнутый модуль. Из многочисленных торговых комплексов открываются захватывающие виды на окружающие город облака. Эти сверхсовременные строения и коридоры скрывают индустриальное сердце Облачного города. Перерабатывающие фабрики, плавящие и карбонно-морозильные камеры, на фабричных уровнях - не столь эстетичны, но они также современны и эффективны. В центре станции предусмотрен огромный ветровой туннель около километра диаметром, заполненный хлесткими ветрами, который защищает от угрозы непредсказуемых беспинских бурь, поддерживая Облачный город в стабильном положении. Также туннель служит системой сброса мусора. 3600 больших репульсорных двигателя поддерживают Облачный город на плаву. 16 пар массивных тракционных генераторов Новолдекс G47 производят мощные тракционные лучи, предназначенных для закрепления местоположения города в Жизненной Зоне Беспина. Так же тракционные лучи предназначены для направления газа Тибанна на очистительные и замораживающие предприятия на борту станции и вытяжки тепла с тэрмо-конвертеров питающих комплекс энергией. Газ тибанна используется в системе охлаждения гипердвигателей, а герметично закрытый под действием предельного давления или температур, он служит фантастическим источником энергии для бластеров. Поскольку атмосфера Беспина отличается довольно высоким содержанием тибанна, добывать этот газ оказалось недорого. Уровни thumb|left|212px|Схемы Облачного городаОблачный город разделен на 392 уровня и кварталы, именуемые по сторонам света. Всего в городе 392 уровня, венчает которые верхняя площадка (нулевой уровень) - торговая зона и вниз к 392, где находятся генераторы тракционных лучей и репульсорные двигатели. Уровни разделяются следующим образом: с 1 по 50 - это роскошные гостиницы, клубы, музеи, казино и прочие развлекательные заведения, которые сделали город известным на все Внешнее кольцо; с 51 по 100 - это престижные дорогостоящие жилые области, предназначенные для торговцев и других богатых граждан; со 101 по 120 - административные офисы; со 121 по 160 - пользующиеся дурной репутацией окрестности Портового района (Порт Таун), промышленные погрузочные доки, комплексы, склады и бары, находящиеся во власти преступности; со 161 по 220 - главный жилой сектор обслуживающего персонала; с 221 по 280 - фабричные уровни; с 281 по 370 - экономическое сердце Облачного города, газоочистительные заводы и кварталы шахтеров; с 371 по 392 - так называемые, машинные уровни, где расположены репульсорные двигатели и генераторы тракционных лучей. Подобные лабиринту Угнотовские туннели, проходят во всех направлениях, позволяя попасть на любой из уровней. Управление и население Правительство Облачного города было разделено на три главных отделения: Барон Администратор осуществляющий полный контроль, Эксекс ответственный за администрацию и прочую бюрократию, и Парламент Гильдий представляющий рабочие классы. Крылатая Гвардия отвечает за безопасность, представляя собой местную полицию. Облачный город Последняя официальная перепись, предпринятая в Облачном городе была до ее поглощения Империей. Численность населения составляла 5427080 жителей, не считая дроидов. Самая наибольшая группа населения Облачного города - сектор обслуживания, составляющий 1297080 существ, включая команды обслуживания, силы безопасности, водителей такси, докторов, больничный персонал, и других. История thumb|left|310px|Праздник по поводу победы Эндорской битвыВ 22 ДБЯ Беспин служил убежищем для детей, осиротевших в ходе Войны клонов, но вскоре и сама планета была завоевана Конфедерацией. Это было большой потерей для Галактической Республики, так как Тибаннагазовые перерабатывающие заводы, были главным источником энергии для турболазеров боевых кораблей Республики. Уже после Войны Клонов, Бароном Администратором Облачного города стал Ландо Калриссиан, который выиграл в Сабакк этот пост у Доминика Рэйнора и за несколько лет добился уважительного отношения как лично к себе, так и к возглавляемому им городу. В это время, Город был относительно свободен от Имперского вмешательства и уплаты налогов. В 3 ПБЯ, Хан Соло с Леей Органой, Чубаккой и C-3PO прибыли на Беспин, пытаясь сбежать от Империи, после поражения в Битве за Хот. То, что должно было стать для них приютом, стало для них западней, подстроенной Дартом Вейдером, с помощью Лэндо. Хан Соло был заморожен в карбоните, для доставки гангстеру Джаббе Хатту, а Лея и Чубакка должны были остаться в городе навсегда. Когда Боба Фетт переправил замороженного Хана на свой корабль Раб 1, Лэндо с помощью Лобота, решил помочь спасти своего давнего друга, но попытка не удалась. Тем временем, Люк Скайуокер также прибывший на Беспин, встретился и сразился с Вейдером. Люк проиграл битву, потеряв при этом правую руку, и открыв для себя страшную тайну - Вейдер был его отцом. Хотя Вейдер и победил Люка в бою, он не смог склонить Скайуокера на Темную сторону Силы. Стоя перед выбором пойти вместе с Вейдером или смерть, Люк выбрал второе и бросился в шахту. Упав, он смог ухватиться за метеорологическую антенну на донной части Облачного города. В муках от боли в ране и знания правды, Люк телепатически связался с Леей, в результате чего был спасен друзьями на корабле "Тысячелетний сокол". В результате этих событий, независимости Облачного города пришел конец. Кальриссиан едва успел предупредить население о захвате, благодаря чему многие сбежали из города прежде, чем стало слишком поздно. Для установления и поддержания порядка Вейдер оставил на планете целый имперский гарнизон, под командованием Капитана Хьюго Триса. Трис превратил индустрию по добыче газа тибанна в Облачном городе в рабовладельческие колонии Угнотов. Лэндо, в конечном счете, вернулся и с помощью все того же Лобота смог одолеть имперцев и освободить Угнотов, но временно. Позже, как раз перед Эндорской Битвой, Союз с помощью Эскадрильи Бродяг и Повстанческого Спецназа, снова атаковал вернувшуюся Империю, что вылилось в сражение известное как - Битва за Беспин. Однако впоследствии Империя опять захватила Беспин и использовала Облачный город в качестве базы снабжения во время кампании, развернутой Гранд Адмиралом Трауном против Новой Республики. В 35 после ЯБ, Беспин подвергся нападкам Тибаннских таперов. Джайне Соло и Зекку было поручено исследовать сей факт, в результате чего было обнаружено, что украденный тибанна газ, использовался для судов Киллик, построенных в Тускенском Оке. В 40 после ЯБ, наряду с Адамаром, Комменором, Фондором и Корпоративным Сектором Автаркия, Беспин стал союзником Кореллии в попытке оспорить прибыль Галактического Союза, в течение Второго Кореллианского Восстания. За кулисами * В первоначальном проекте Звездных Войн, 1974 года, "город в облаках" был Имперской столицей на планете Альдераан. Ранние концептуальные работы Ральфа Маккуарри изображают предшественника Облачного города, с летающими TIE истребителями. Когда идея Имперской столицы оказалась слишком дорогостоящей, чтобы воплотить ее на экране, концепция была пересмотрена. Облачный город снова появился только в пятом эпизоде, но уже как добывающая колония. * Студия "ILM" сделала Облачный город с помощью картин выполненных на матовом стекле и различных миниатюр. Интерьеры были сняты в Студии Элстри в Англии. Для Специального Издания Империя Наносит Ответный Удар, студия "ILM" обработала Облачный город переведя его в цифровой формат. * Арт художники изображавшие Облачный город, своими идеями основывались на строительных проектах 30 годов, имеющих упрощенные аспекты, изогнутые линии и модернистский вид элементов. * Во время съёмок полы внутренних помещений Облачного города содержались в первозданной чистоте. Чтобы сохранить белизну полов, к подошвам обуви актёров и персонала прикреплялись подушечки. Кроме того, в перерывах полы мыли и натирали. * Интерьер Облачного города, который Лукас нашёл слишком клаустрофобичным в первоначальной версии фильма, дополнился бесчисленными окнами и балконами, откуда открывался вид на городе. Также были добавлены кадры с жителями Облачного города и сцена отлёта Вейдера на ожидающий его Звёздный суперразрушитель. * Люк Скайуокер называет Облачный город "Небесным городом". Очевидно он не знал настоящего названия. Появления *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (novel)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (comic)'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Lady Luck'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' }} Источники * *Cloud City (Облачный город) в CUSWE *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *Heroes and Rogues *Imperial Double-Cross *Иллюстрированная энциклопедия: Звездолеты и транспортные средства *Shadows of the Empire video game instruction booklet *Star Wars Encyclopedia *Star Wars Chronicles *"Star Wars Kids Answer Quest" - Star Wars Kids 6 de:Wolkenstadt en:Cloud City fr:Cité des Nuages nl:Cloud City pl:Miasto w Chmurach Категория:Локации Категория:Города